Exchange Students from the USA
by ShOrTi3
Summary: Five exchange students from America come to Hogwarts for their Seventh year. New romance blooms, and new enemies emerge. Two different people, who seem to look alike, fight for the same girl. Dirty tricks are in store for those who read. Full sum. inside!


**N/A**: Ok, this is another story that came to me. I wrote it in study hall, so I was pressed for time. So don't hold it against me if the typing is bad. Any way... yea. Hope you like it!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I hope your not that dense to think I own Harry Potter...  
  
**Summary**: Five exchange students from America come to Hogwarts for their Seventh year. New romance blooms, and new enemies emerge. Totally different people, who seem to look alike, fight for the same girl. Dirty tricks are in store for those who read, with different twist and adventures! Happy Reading!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapter One: Kings Cross**  
  
Harry was on his way to Kings Cross Station to board the Hogwarts express. It was a rainy day, but that didn't dampen his spirits. He was finally going back to Hogwarts, even if it was his final year. He was busy carrying his luggage over to the barrier between gates nine and ten, when he noticed them.  
  
There were five kids who had to be his age. Two girls, three boys. And they all seemed to be excited for something. He was about to eavesdrop when someone interrupted his train of thought.  
  
"Harry! You're here already?"  
  
Harry turned around to see Ron and Hermione running after him. Before he could even think of getting out of the way, his two best friends collided with him, pulling him into a rib-crushing hug.  
  
"Wow! You're actually prompt and on time!" Hermione said in mock surprise. "And you're here before me!"  
  
"Yea! That has to be a record or something!" Ron added.  
  
They let go of Harry to examine him, taking in all the changes that occurred over the summer.  
  
Harry, noticing this, felt a little uncomfortable, so he quickly changed the subject. "Do you guys know who they are?" He asked, pointing to the group of teenagers.  
  
"Hmm, you know, I think I do!" Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked at her to make sure she wasn't being sarcastic. "How do you know?"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore made me Head Girl this year--" But she was interrupted by Harry's congratulation.  
  
"Nice, Hermione! Now we can really get that ferret for all he's done!" Harry was excited now.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. Any way, I was told that there are going to be some exchange students from another country visiting for the year. But I don't where they're from, or how many are coming." She added with a frown.  
  
"Well, they look like muggles so I don't think that's them." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Yea." Hermione and Harry replied in unison.  
  
**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**

"Jack, when is that guy gonna get here to take us to our...umm, train? And why is it a train? Don't they have busses, or cars?" A girl with blonde hair and sparkling, amethyst eyes, was looking to her boyfriend. She was obviously irritated that they didn't know where they were, or where to go.  
  
"Amanda, chill. I mean, how bad do you really want to go to school?" Jack also had blonde hair, but his was almost white it was so blonde. His eyes were a deep ocean blue.  
  
"You have a point. But I'd really hate to be stuck in London. It's one thing if we were in Paris, but this is downtown London." She was now pulling her shoulder length hair up into a clip, keeping it from cascading over her sun-kissed shoulders.  
  
"God!" Amanda and Jack turned around in shock, only to see their other friend looking into a small, hand-held mirror with an irritated expression on his face. "Man, why did you have to lose the gel? The gel! My hair RELIES on gel!"  
  
"Do you think I'm any happier? I had to use water and Amanda's hairspray to spike my hair! And I didn't lose it! You did!" Jack yelled to Tim.  
  
Tim had jet-black hair, that was sprawled out in different angles. He had deep blue eyes, too. "Did it work?" He asked looking to Jack.  
  
"Did what work?" Jack asked, only half-listening, he was busy playing with Amanda's hair.  
  
"Did the hairspray and water work?!" Tim, asked, even more irritated that Jack wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Jack asked, in an obvious tone.  
  
Tim got the hint when he asked, "Amanda, can I borrow your hairspray?"  
  
"Sure, it's in my duffel. Justin, I'm assuming you would like to use some too?" She asked, looking to another boy.  
  
Justin was quiet. He had long brown hair with blonde streaks through it. His hair was grown out to the middle of his ears. His eyes were a pale green that seemed to be focused on nothing.  
  
"Huh? Thanks, Amanda; you're a doll. ("Yea, my doll!" Jack replied.) But I'm fine. I'm not trying to impress anyone." You could tell he was still tired.  
  
"Your not trying to impress anyone?! What about me?!" A Girl with short brown hair came over and sat next to Justin, her pale blue eyes shined with mock anger, though you knew she was joking around.  
  
"Alicia, if I didn't impress you, then you wouldn't love me." He simply answered. He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Aww, your such a romantic!" She smiled, but it immediately vanished after he laid his head on her shoulder and started snoring. "What do I look like, a pillow?!"  
  
Justin snuggled close to her and stopped his snoring. Then a meek smile appeared on Alicia's face as she wrapped her arms around him lovingly.  
  
Amanda was looking around, examining the people who were walking into the station, when her eyes landed on a group of kids in black robes, skirts and ties.  
  
"Umm, do they all dress like that?" She asked.  
  
"Like what?" Jack was still playing with her hair.  
  
"Like that!" She said, this time turning her head so he didn't have a grip on her hair, and pointing to the group of kids.  
  
"Hmm," He, too, examined the teenagers. They all wore black robes with a coat of arms bared on the right breast. "Well the symbol says Hogwarts under it, isn't that where we're going?"  
  
Amanda looked at the uniforms with interest. "Yea, but those are way different from the uniforms back in New York."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jack said, turning her back around so he could play with her hair again.  
  
Amanda let her eyes gaze around the room again until she met a pare that gazed back. They were a pale silver-blue. They seemed to bore into her soul, and made a small shiver crawl up her spine.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jack asked, concern lingering in his voice. He noticed her shiver, and could see the goosebumps rising on her arms.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little cold." She answered. She met the gaze again, now noticing the owner of the eyes. He had to be their age. He was blonde and tall. Not to mention muscular. He looked a lot like Jack. Actually, it was scary on how alike they looked. All the other kid had to do was change his slicked back hair to spikes and they could pass as twins.  
  
Speaking of Jack, she didn't even notice when he stopped playing with her hair. She felt something drape around her shoulders. She turned around to find his lettermen jacket keeping her warm. "Thanks." She replied sweetly, kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Well, if that's how your gonna repay me, then I hope you tell me your cold more often!" He replied happily, and returned the kiss.  
  
When Amanda turned around, the boy wasn't there any more, but instead and aged looking witch in green robes.


End file.
